Halo- the resurrection
by derek.biggs
Summary: After the death of cortana, chief gathers information about rampancy and makes a call to Dr. Catherine Halsey. She states that a forerunner construct in the desert of Egypt may be the key to bringing her back. Chief sets out on a quest to do whatever it takes to bring cortana back.


Halo- the resurrection of cortana

-the story of the events that followed halo four, leading up to the resurrection of cortana.

"Cortana told me that once, about being a machine. I made a promise to her that I would figure out who is the machine. You know machines can be broken, but then they can be fixed. We Spartans were broken back on reach, I don't think we ever recovered from that. I guess that made cortana the machine."

"Chief, lasky wants you on the bridge, he said its important."

"On my way."

"You seem tense, are you feeling alright john?"

John, that was a name no one has said to him in a while, not since Halsey, not since reach. No matter, the chief was requested at the bridge and he was needed.

"Yeah, fine."

"You don't look it, I've seen you on the top of your game, I don't think this is some trance you are pulling over to keep from looking your worst. I guess you don't remember me."

"Not at all, I am afraid."

"I'm corporal Justin, back from the crows nest about five years back, you took the survivors and headed to voi remember."

"Afraid I can't say."

"Either way I know your not one hundred percent, ask lasky for a break, I'm sure he would oblige."

"I don't know, the last time I had a break it didn't last long, actually it was after the first halo ring, you can say cryo sleep doesn't help bring you back."

"Still you may just be the last of the spartan IIs, but you are' human, just a bit more. I know I couldn't last nearly six years without going off duty, you should do the same."

"I take your word for it."

"Either way he needs you for something."

Chief left the window that overlooked the earth and headed to the nearest elevator. He traveled up two floors and had picked up two marines. They both acknowledged john with "what's up chief," with a tone to boost his morale. John nodded and returned to looking at the floor indicator. In two more floors they got off and gave john a salute. The door closed and the remainder of the ascent went uninterrupted. John got off and walked to the bridge, greeted few marines and spartan IVs then saluted some superior officers. He found the bridge and lasky was looking over at the window.

"Glad you made it chief, I heard your a bit low on morale."

"Guess news travels fast, but I'm fine sir."

"... I don't know what you are going through exactly, we all have lost people, but to know you had a chance to get her back, the fact that she sacrificed herself to save you is..."

"Is what sir."

"Heartbreaking."

"I understand your motives sir, but the diadact was a threat to humanity, he had to be taken out no matter the cost."

"I want to help you, chief, get you back on your feet."

"How exactly?"

"First I want you to head down to earth, take off your armor, have a vacation."

"Not if the covenant is still out there, especially if they are against us again."

"You deserve it, you haven't been off for a while, not since installation 04."

"Lasky."

"Yes, chief."

"What exactly happened during my absence on the dawn, between us and the covenant? I thought they were with us."

"Well, chief, the arbiter stayed obedient with us and decided to work with us. However the covenant was not entirely with the arbiter, a few were but the rest waged war with the brutes. The brutes were eventually defeated and the elites rejoined the covenant a year after the death of truth."

"So the sangheli rejoined the covenant and waged war with us again? And where is the arbiter?"

"First off the elites did rejoin the covenant and re-wage war with the UNSC, but after the infinity was finished we have been on a winning streak. Now that the spartan program takes only a few years, not decades, we can have a more stable army."

"And the arbiter?"

"I don't know, chief, he did return to earth and we all assumed you were dead, the arbiter said 'if it were so easy,' so there was some hope."

"... What about Halsey?"

"She was placed under arrest for crimes relating to the spartan project."

"What was that other thing you wanted, you said you wanted to get me back on my feet?"

"Take a break, in the meantime I want to develop a new A.I for yo-"

"No."

"Excuse me, chief."

"Not just some new A.I will replace her, it won't work."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Leave that part to me. And about that break?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want it, but first I need to find somewhere to get my armor off."

"I'll have a pelican ready for you, it will take you to a facility just for that."

"Thank you, lasky."

John stepped back and saluted lasky, in return he did the same and john headed to hanger -09. On the way he ran into more marines and intel officers, as well some Spartans were getting ready for some assignment, there were two teams. One was dressed primarily in blue and the other was black and red. 'Crimson, and Majestic.'

John continued, passed the hanger marked -04, he spotted a spartan typing on a mounted computer console. He continued and after an eternity it seemed john reached the pelican at hanger -09, and entered the pelican and waved the pilot to continue procedure.

"This is pelican alpha 6-4, I've got the chief on board and I am requesting clearance to exit the infinity... Affirmative, I will report back in fifteen to jump back to requiem."

"Requiem?" The chief asked. "I thought we where done there?"

"Actually chief we aren't even close, the UNSC wants to gather as much information about requiem before the sun supernovas."

"Shouldn't I be on call for this?"

"Chief, trust me you can use a break, over the past six years you have beaten the hell out of the Covies, especially the flood. And now the promethians. I can tell you need it, you don't seem as perky."

"Perky, what I don't look like my A game?"

"Since you are in armor I can't tell but usually, Spartans don't trudge onto the pelicans, and then bow their heads to the ground."

"I guess you didn't hear... About cortana."

"Yeah you blew the hell out of his ship and the composer went with it, I heard cortana didn't make it."

"No, I'd rather not give the specific."

"I don't expect you to, I'm James, by the way. Also when you touch down I need you to snag Sara Palmer for me. She should be by one of the armor disposition units."

"I'll get her."

A loud buzzer rung throughout the pelican and two red light flashed then turned green. The pilot hit an overhead switch and the door closed shut. He proceeded to rev up the engines and flew out the shielded hanger bay. In minutes they reached the facility and James requested landing permission. He lowered the door and the chief dropped off and headed to the entry door. At the door two ODST's saluted the chief as he walked by. After entering the facility, john stopped by a desk and requested the counter officer to arrange an armory removal port to be cleared for him. She said, "I'll have one opened for you, it looks like it will be AR-104 on the top floor.

John walked toward an elevator that took him to his destination, after which he proceeded toward AR-104. On the way john stopped by where Sara Palmer was equipping her armor.

"Sara, lasky needs you up on infinity for an operation, I don't know the details."

"Copy that chief, I heard about what happened... I..."

"It's okay, there was nothing you could do... I took full responsibility."

"Either way chief, what about that op?"

"I was told you and to other fire teams are reporting back to requiem for some intel ops."

"So when is the departure?"

"You need to leave to the infinity in five, but I don't know when the infinity is jumping for requiem."

"Guess I'll find out."

"Take care Sara."

The chief saluted Sara, as did she and continued heading for AR-104. Finally he reached the area and a few of the scientists in lab coats started to prep the machine for john. They had him step up to the white circle and spread out his arms. The mechanical arms stripped john of his armor and reviled his black under suit. One arm grasped his helmet and lifted it reveling a white scarred face. John grabbed cortana's dead module and stared deeply into the center.

"Are you alright, john." One of the scientist asked.

"Yeah, just, I'm lost."

"Can I do anything to help, john?"

"Only if you know how to bring her back."

"... I'm sorry, I don't."

"Then there is nothing you can do."

John stepped from the center of the ring and walked back towards where the counter officer was located. Once he arrived he requested a room, she gave him the information on the room, and the pass. He arrived, set down cortana's A.I card and began to go through the dressers looking for cloths. Within five minutes he was outfitted with the standard UNSC outfit and then laid on the bed. After thirty minutes he activated a 'television' and watched the news.

"Large forces of unknown terrorist attacks have demolished the entire city of new Phoenix. As you can see about a two-hundred foot crater was created yesterday as a huge spire of light suddenly appeared demolishing the city. The UNSC has released virtually no details as to what happened but we do know about the heroics of one man. His name will not be named, nor a picture will be present but he was held responsible for stopping the further destruction of the earth."

John fell asleep after another hour of watching the events of yesterday. He woke with a start and reached for cortana's module and decided to do some snooping. He started up a UNSC grade computer and began look through files of and rampancy. The only thing john could find about rampancy and recovery was locked due to halsey's arrest. He shut down the computer and tried to get ahold of Halsey or at least her location.

"Hello, pleas state your name, rank, and Buisness."

"This is John S-117 of the UNSC spartan special forces. I request permission to talk to Dr. Catherine Halsey."

"I hope you realize that Dr. Halsey has been placed under arrest."

"I am well aware."

"... I can only give you clearance if it involves an enactment between the groups that participated during the initial spartan II program or the ONI operatives."

"I am john S-117 of the UNSC spartan two program, I need to talk to her about cortana."

"Cortana... I'll patch you through."

"Hello?" Halsey answered.

"This is john, I need information."

"John, how long has it been..."

"Halsey this is urgent-"

"I'm so sorry john," Halsey started to sob. "I didn't understand at the time what I was affecting, the spartan program was... A monster, I'm sorry for you, for all of the mistakes I made, all of the people I was responsible for."

"Halsey, I need you to focus, it's about cortana."

"... I'm sorry, what about Cortana."

"She... She didn't survive rampancy, is there any way to get her back?"

"It depends, is there any energy of her left within the module."

"I don't know how to analyze it, but after I detonated the havoc, she came to me in a natural size, and said something."

"What did she say?"

"She sold me she had been waiting so long to touch me, then told me good-by and faded."

"... Over the next month I am going on the infinity with the other spartan teams."

"What about it."

"On earth there has been sightings of ancient forerunner technology, if I can continue to requiem and research on the forerunner technologies then we may be able to resurrect her."

"How?"

"By using what the forerunners did to create the installation monitors."

"Where do I go to find one."

"Back in the events of the installation 04-B when it fired, well it changed the atmospheric value, and greatly affected the deserts around the earth, especially in Egypt, therefore it uncovered some ancient relics in the sands of Egypt. I would recommend waiting until I can gather further information while I'm at requiem."

"Sounds like a plan."

Within a month crimson team pulled aboard a mysterious forerunner construct. Halsey studied the effects of the object and it's making. Halsey secretly pulled out information about the forerunner technology. Within another two days Halsey made a call to chief about how cortana could be revived.

"Chief, I have news."

"Yes Halsey, tell me."

"There is defiantly a forerunner construct hidden in Egypt, the information I gathered states it is a gateway to A.I configuration. It suggests that it will rewrite cortana's original pathways and reiterate her rampancy. This should reactivate cortana's module and bring her back, but I don't know if any other changes should occur."

"So I need to go to Egypt?"

"Yes, chief the construct that might reanimate cortana is partially covered under the sand."

"Then I will."

"Good, once you arrive I should have further information."

After the conversation john headed out to find whoever was in charge of the pelicans. He found a handful of people who were pilots and they seemed unwilling to fly him to Egypt. Chief knew he would need clearance from the commander of this station. John asked around for the commander and found it was general Gregory smith. John did not know where to find him, so john asked around some more, the first ten did no know, nor did they give out any information. Two simply would not comply, the next however did.

"Do you know where I could find general Gregory smith. I heard he was in charge here?"

"Well, chief I can tell you but I'm sure he doesn't want to talk."

"Why not?"

"Calvary," calvary was the nickname he had earned fighting in the UNSC's Air force. He was one of the most reliable of pilots to get personnel safely anywhere. "Does not like the spartan program, he wished it would have never been called for by Halsey. I'm sure if he knew you where here he'd want you gone."

"What makes you so sure?"

"The program was the reason his father and brother died, back when they where observing for participants the smith family was a great candidate. Calvary was already at war and was fond of his brother. Something happened at a neighborhood park and smiths father witnessed the whole thing. He came rushing out and was shot in the head with an M6. Calvary had cleanup duty and a few years later found his brother had died during augmentation."

"Weren't I so lucky."

"Yeah, you are. But hell I'd give it a try."

"Where can I find him?"

"Probably on the upper deck, or overview rooms."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

John took the marines advice and searched the upper decks. He found nothing and went to the observation areas looking for Gregory. He caught him just before he headed out for lunch.

"General Gregory smith."

"Yes soldier?"

"I am john S-117 of the UNSC spartan special forces. I have a request sir."

"Salute me when talking to a general, spartan!"

"Yes sir," john did as told. "I request a personal flight via pelican to Egypt."

"Why is that."

"It is a request from Dr. Halsey, I am to find a forerunner construct that is believed to reanimate dead ."

"Damn that Halsey, what nerve do you think that I would lend out a pelican to the likes of a mutant! Halsey has screwed me over enough the past twenty eight years, now she wants me to give to her some more. I don't think so."

"Then I could fly solo."

"A spartan fly one of my ships, do you even know how to pilot one of those things? I'd like to see you try."

"Then you will, as long as you lend me a pelican."

"No, you are under my command as of now, and don't believe I have enough respect for you yet."

"Understood."

John allowed the general past as he saluted him and turned on a heel to follow.

"I don't think I said at ease, john. Let's see if you can hold out until after lunch."

The general kept his word and let john leave after forty-two minutes. John left and went to his room and slipped on his black under suit, after which john went to the same booth where he took his armor off and had the tech crew prep him to get his armor back on. After which he headed back to his room and grabbed cortana. At nightfall he would leave.

It was rounding ten thirty and the facility was dead. John thought of how the general was so against the Spartans but yet forty percent of the facility was for Spartans. John rode up in the elevator and exited through the door that he originally entered through. Outside the moon was overhead and made a crescent shape. The glow illuminated the reflectors and showed several pelican drop ships on the landing pads. He picked out one marked DS-404 and entered the pilot seat. Jong punched the ignition button pulled up on the throttle and hit the overhead switch that brought up the door. John was elevated in the air when the sirens started blasting and personnel ran through the door and started shooting at the pelican. Some jumped in the other pelicans and proceeded to chase john. They started shooting and chipped off the pelicans heavy armor. One attempted to bring john down with rockets but the chief dropped a bundle of flares and accelerated towards the high rise of buildings. John veered left to avoid a communications tower and circled around a building. Halfway around john turned and launched a rocket, taking with it the right wing of a pelican.

The pelican flipped over and rolled into a building, it took out the corner of two stories and fell towards the ground. The other pelican bugged off and headed back to base. John activated a Nav interface and set out for Egypt.

After three hours john arrived over the border of Egypt and slowed to look over the sands. A warning light flashed and the engines started to fail, the pelican stuttered and the left rear engine exploded. The pelican spiraled and crashed into the sands.

After an hour the chief came to and pulled cortana's A.I module from its place and checked it for any damage. John kicked out the window to let out the smoke, he checked the radio and sure enough it barley worked. John called for Halsey and she eventually answered.

"John I don't have much time, what is it?"

"I'm in Egypt, do you have any coordinates for the construct?"

"Yes actually, the information I siphoned out of the forerunner technology here says a similar construct that you are looking for is located at approximately forty five miles northwest of sonesta sharm el sheikh."

"Okay I'll be on my way."

John jumped out the window and headed exactly north. The working Nav instruments in the pelican suggested john was nearly one hundred miles from the approximate location. About ten miles from the crash sight john found a buried hut. He took some of the tarp and wrapped it around his shoulders.

Before john passed the halfway mark, the sun was directly overhead. John was exhausted and needed water, after another five miles he began to hallucinate and pictured an oases. He ignored it and looked at cortana, john found the strength to go on.

After another five hours john had traveled to the 3/4 marker and located a spring. John rushed over threw off his helmet and dunked his head underwater. After five minutes of drinking the water john grabbed his helmet and continued traveling north.

John arrived at the location just a few hours before sundown. He looked down at the dead A.I and frantically began looking for any obscure object pointing out of the sand. He walked around the area for about half an hour when a tower popped up from the sand and painted john in an orange glow. The sands started to shake and a massive bird like forerunner construct raised from the sands and spread its wings.

"The reclaimer." It said from somewhere within. "Enter."

The chief grabbed cortana's module and slipped it into its rest. Then he grabbed his assault rifle and proceeded into the opening of the construct. Once inside the construct looked like any other forerunner building or machine. Metal pillars grew from below and had orange energy rising from beyond. John took cautious steps from the entrance and watched every shadow. He figured the promethians were inside luring him to a trap but yet for another ten minutes nothing had happened. John entered a lift and ascended several stories before it stopped and a strong force of gravity pushed him into a room.

The walls were a combination of black and silver metal lined with orange energy. Two eye shaped windows overlooked the sands of Egypt and a console overtook a majority of the center. A visible stream of energy rose from the center of the structure and connected to an overhead receiver. An unknown force pulled john's head forward and it seemed cortana demanded john to place her in the center. He did and a massive burst of energy pushed john to the floor and cortana's module floated in the middle of the orange energy. The majority of the energy in the center was orange and a small blue dot started to grow.

"Cortana!"

The energy grew and overtook the entire module and began to diminish the energy holding it up. Within a moment all the orange energy flashed and drained from the walls. Another flash of blue coursed from the console and the energy that once flowed within the walls grew with blue energy. Cortana's module floated flat at the center and a figure grew from the center of the module. It was her, she was back. Cortana looked the same old blue, but the dark blue lines where orange and her body' was still light blue.

"It's been a while, chief. Ready to get back to work."

"Thought you'd never ask."

"You know I've been ready."

"How do we get out of here."

"Well, the way you came in, also I know promethians are here, they just needed a reclaimer to activate this structure."

"So we still need to fight the promethians?"

"Absolutely, even though the diadact is dead the promethians still are obedient. I hope you realize this structure houses promethians, right?"

"I do now."

The chief grabbed cortana and slipped her into his helmet, then exited the room via the lift and was immediately ambushed by knights. He dove to a small metal block and pulled out his M6. John popped up from behind the block and peppered knights in the head. One lost its shields and rushed up to melee john. Another shot from johns pistol killed the promethian and it dropped two pulse grenades. John rolled, picked up the grenades and moved to the opposite block. John threw the grenade and it detonated taking with it a knight. The final promethian rushed up and slashed his sword at john. John rolled backwards and grabbed his last pulse grenade. The promethian growled and rushed in swinging its blade, john held up a forearm stopped the motion and attempted to shove the grenade in the promethians chest.

The knight swatted the arm away and jumped back, john followed up and punched the knight in the chest, spun and elbowed it in its helmet. John then grabbed the arm with the sword and twisted, dislodging it. He followed up and thrust it into the knights chest. The promethian howled and pulled the sword out and threw it to the ground, but yet john had dug the grenade into its chest. The grenade exploded.

"Glad that is over."

"If only this particular facility was not designed for the creation of promethians."

"Whatever, we need to move."

The chief headed toward the door and exited with few more interactions. After john's visor adjusted to the light he found an army of UNSC personnel and vehicles all pointing at him. John walked slowly with his hands up towards the group, just as he turned around a massive swarm of promethians flooded out of the construct.


End file.
